


Non Sequitur

by dancingdragon3



Series: Tangled Braids [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: Bill is hiding from aliens with Tasha Lem. They stop for a breather. The unseen Doctor is Twelve. Takes place (for Tasha Lem) before "A Good Place to Start".- I use genderless pronouns for Bill because I'm hoping against hope that ze is genderqueer. *Chapters do not have to be read in posted order. Written for who contest challenge "crawl". Also written for puzzleprompts September - July puzzle. One prompt - tunnel (maintenance shaft).





	Non Sequitur

Hours had passed since they’d been separated from the Doctor. At least the space station’s dimly lit maintenance shafts were clean, but Bill worried they were crawling in circles. They came to a four way juncture.

“Which way,” Bill asked quietly. 

“Let’s stop here for a moment,” Bishop Lem whispered. She pulled out her computer thingy and started pressing buttons. 

Heart pounding, Bill wiped zir forehead, peering apprehensively down each long tunnel. 

“Scared?” 

The Doctor’s mysterious church friend wasn’t even sweating. Her river like eye-shadow still perfectly in place. 

“You and the Doctor, does nothing scare you?” 

Lem grinned. “Only boredom.” 

Bill rolled zir eyes. “So, it _is_ always like this, then?” 

“Too much excitement?” 

“ _No_.” Bill felt insulted. Who did this woman think she was? The Doctor had only said ‘a very old friend’. Bed buddies more like it. “I could do with less lying from him, but the chasing’s all right.” 

“Get used to the lies, if you plan on sticking around. It takes a special kind of person to run with the Doctor. Many have tried to keep up, only to limp away, broken and haunted for their trouble. Others had to be dragged away, kicking and screaming. A couple are attempting to match him. In the end, which do you think you’ll be, Bill? Which do you _want_ to be?” 

“Uhhh, none of that sounds good. I’m just...” Was ze really expected to answer such a personal question? Religious types were so nosy. Bill thought about all the traveling, trying to pinpoint what appealed so much, finally shrugging. “I like knowing...what’s out there, what really happened in the past, and what’s going to happen in the future.” 

Bishop Lem laughed. “Oh, is that all?” She patted Bill’s arm. “Then I think you’ll do just fine.”


End file.
